1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing press for processing continuous webs, comprising a machine frame, exchangeable printing cylinders, a drive, and an inking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing press of the aforementioned kind is known in the prior art from EP 1 132 204 A1 of the assignee. With this printing press, continuous products can be produced with high quality and output, for example, by a rotary offset process. When the press is configured, as is most common, for inch-based sizes, exact metric sizes can be produced in that a strip is cut from an inch-based size. For example, with such a press two DIN-A4 sizes can be produced exactly by cutting off a strip of 15.6 cm from the 24 inch size. When converted to a different format, a high volume of paper waste is to be expected in the case of this printing press and the waste is expensive to dispose of. The paper webs to be printed are not optimally used in one of the two sizes.
It is also known to adjust a printing press to other sizes by means of gear and cylinder corrections. After such a conversion, further processing in the same machine is not possible. For this purpose, the speed of all draw rollers and counter rollers would have to be adjusted also; this is possible in the case of rollers mounted to be stationary only when they have an adjustable drive. As an alternative, the diameter of the rollers could be changed while the roller speed remains the same.